dothackfandomcom-20200223-history
Aina
Aina (アイナ) is the little sister of Ovan who appears in .hack//G.U. Vol. 3. Online Appearance Aina appears as a little girl with blue hair, dressed in elegant, white gothic lolita-style clothing, with some minor similarities to Ovan's clothing. According to Piros the 3rd, her character costume doesn't officially exist and she is a cheat character. Personality Aina is a very sweet girl who cares deeply for her brother and her friends. However she can also be very immature, and has the tendency to lash out at other people when upset. Her deepest desire is to be able to live with her brother Ovan in the real world, the same way that she does in "The World". Offline Basic Info Games, Manga, and Anime thumb|Aina Indou G.U. Plus|left Aina is Ovan's younger sister. Her real name is Aina Indou (犬童愛奈). She was hospitalized with a serious illness and sent to Germany for care sometime before Roots. She started playing The World to be with her brother. .hack//G.U. Novels Aina is Ovan's daughter. After her parents separated, she lived with her mother, while her father didn't even get visitation rights. She enjoyed playing The World because it was the only place she could be with her beloved father. However sometime during the series a terrible fate befalls her, causing her brother to do whatever he can. History .hack//Roots thumb|250px|Aina in Roots. Aina used to be a close friend of Phyllo, visiting him at his spot in Mac Anu frequently. It was Aina who originally introduced Phyllo to Ovan, and he considered her to be a close friend. However one day, without any warning Aina stopped coming to visit. This confused Phyllo who, several months later still couldn't understand why she had left. While visiting Phyllo, Yata causally mentioned Aina, suggesting that Phyllo's protective attitude towards Haseo was to fill the gap left by Aina's disappearance. His words caused Phyllo to react with anger. Later, when Ovan revealed his plan to Phyllo. Phyllo was able to learn what had really happened to Aina, and why she had disappeared. .hack//G.U. Games Aina played The World with her brother, and they spent most of their time in secret areas, such as The Creator's Room, reading the books contained within, her favorite being the Epitaph of the Twilight. One day, an AIDA appeared there and attempted to attack her, but Ovan blocked the attack, himself becoming the first AIDA-PC. Immediately, he lost control, and as Tri-Edge he turned Aina into the first Lost One. To make things worse, Aina's sleeping PC was eventually infected by AIDA despite his efforts, and couldn't be removed by Data Drain, due to the depth of her illness. Ovan knew that this gave him limited time to save her before her consciousness, now solely existing in The World, would be destroyed by the AIDA. Desperate to find a cure, Ovan formed the Twilight Brigade to search for Aura, and recruited Haseo. Aina, connected to the AIDA in his arm, was always somewhat aware, watching Ovan as if in a dream. Ovan's plan ultimately failed, culminating in him turning his friend Shino into a Lost One as well, and he resorted to his final plan, to use the power of Corbenik's "Rebirth" ability to eliminate the AIDA from the entire Internet. During this time, the AIDA-infected Aina began to wander, and rumors fly of the "White Gothic Lolita Ghost Girl", causing even Piros the 3rd to spring into action to confront the illegal character. She also associated with Bo, fascinated by his twin personalities. Once Haseo had become strong enough, Ovan confronted and fought him, and Corbenik was destroyed. This triggered a failsafe that Harald had built into The World, allowing Ovan to unleash a reset command on the entire world's network, exterminating the AIDA. This revived Aina, but left her brother, who took the full impact of the reset, in a coma. Aina initially blamed Haseo for what happened to her brother, preferring things to be how they were when she was infected, with her and her brother always together. She embraced the Gomorrahs and the destruction they would bring to the game that took her brother's mind and made him a criminal, but Haseo eventually convinced her to trust in the sacrifice Ovan made for her sake, and she joined the fight against Cubia. Aina, Haseo, and Yata went to Hulle Granz Cathedral, the only area protected from Cubia by an unseen force, to try to contact Aura, and Aina revealed that she still possessed the original Epitaph of the Twilight. When she produced the book, however, it reacted with the Cathedral, and affected her character, causing her to read the introduction. As she did, Haseo's Epitaph responded, and he used the power of the seven other Epitaphs that Skeith consumed to complete the process. The Three Azure Knights intervened and attacked the group, but Aina, possessed by Aura, commanded them to stop. After a brief dialogue with Yata and Haseo, Aura returned to The World's sea of data, and Aina returned to normal. .hack//GU+ thumb|right|220px|Aina in GU+ In the manga Aina awakes when Ovan initiates Rebirth but is depressed due to his death. She receives an email supposedly sent by Ovan and contacts Haseo to investigate if Ovan is really dead. When Ovan appears alive within his PC, she is able to reunite with her brother. She also gives the Book of Twilight as a present to the hacker Zelkova whom she befriends. .hack//G.U. Returner At the end of the OVA, Aina warps to a field, and is reunited with her brother. .hack//G.U. Novels Aina played in The World so she could be with her father, Ovan. He showed her the world's secrets, and for her birthday in 2016, he gave her the rarest of all rare items: the one and only copy of the Epitaph of Twilight. After she finished reading it, she and Ovan were in the Creator's Room, discussing how the story could end, when disaster struck. The AIDA Tri-Edge appeared. It wreaked havoc in the room, then struck Aina. It consumed her from within, before moving on to Ovan. She remained in a vegetative state for months, as Ovan's efforts to save her grew increasingly desperate. Then, one cold winter day in early 2017, shortly before Shino was PKed by Tri-Edge, Aina Indou died. While it was initially believed that Aina died due to her vegetative state slowly decreased her health, it turned out that the real cause of Aina's death was euthanasia that her mother requested for her because she couldn't bear seeing her daughter to be in her vegetative state. Realizing that Aina's consciousness still exists in her PC in The World, Ovan's initially goal to save Aina changed to revive her sleeping consciousness that was sealed by AIDA. At the end of the novel, after Ovan activated the Rebirth program and annihilated AIDA, Aina's PC awakened in the Creator's Room. Trivia *Aina's PC name is spelled "Ina" in the Japanese version. * Aina is one of the few characters in the .hack series that used her real name for her player character. *The only other official art Aina has can only be partially seen as her e-mail icon in Redemption. *In the novels, Aina died after remaining in a vegetative state for months, but in games, manga, and anime, Aina is alive and after events GU games, she reunites with Ovan. **In Last Recode, Aina continues to blame Haseo for what happened to Ovan, but eventually understands what happened. As the charges against her brother were dropped, any ill will from her part should be gone as well. See also category: GU Games Characters category: Roots Characters category: Shadow Warlocks Category:Female Game Characters Category:Female Human Characters